Riddles Don't Cry
by Clever Fox
Summary: *CURRENTLY ON HOLD* A look into Tom Riddle's past- and a perspective on his transformation from a young, orphaned wizard to the infamous Lord Voldemort.
1. within the child

**Riddles Don't Cry**   


chapter 1. within the child   
  


~*~ 

_Fulfill your destiny,_

_Is there within the child,_

_My storm will never end,_

_My fate is on the wind,_

_The king of hearts, the joker's wild,_

_But we don't say goodbye,_

_I'll make them all remember me_

_-"Immortality" by Celine Dion_

_~*~_   
  


The rain beat down heavily, drenching the shivering first years. The lake churned violently, and the small rickety boats creaked in protest. It was the gloomiest of days, but nonetheless that day held many beautiful prospects for our young new student. Although his dark hair was plastered to his head, and his robes were soaked with rainwater, the young boy's face was alight with hope and ambition. After all, it was to be the first day of his new life at Hogwarts, and a little rain couldn't dampen his happiness.   


The boat finally reached land, halting rather abruptly. The boy's eyes were filled with rapture as he gazed at the magnificent castle looming above him. Although he would have liked to dash in before all the others, years in a strict Muggle orphanage had taught him not to do things without being told first. So he waited patiently, as the other students climbed out of their boats and gathered behind a small, old wizard by the name of Skarrils.   


"Now that you've all gathered, I'd like you to follow me in two straight lines." the tiny wizard shouted over the chattering. The noise quickly ceased, and two lines were formed in the blink of an eye. The boy found himself standing near the center, and frowned in disappointment that he hadn't dashed to the front in the first place.   


But as they passed the Entrance Hall, and entered the enormous Great Hall, all of his previous disappointment was forgotten instantly. The boy could hardly catch his breath; for the Hall was more magnificent and extravagant than he had ever imagined. It was indeed a spectacular and grateful change from the dreary walls of the orphanage. Having spent most of his life living in a small, dank room covered with dirty, peeling wallpaper, the boy was completely blown away by the sheer beauty of the grand school.   


As he passed the long tables, he could feel the stares of older students. It was hard to believe that they were all wizards and witches; he had never been in the same room with so many magical people before. And it felt strangely nice. He couldn't help but feel accepted, knowing that he belonged. After all, in a world of Muggles, an orphaned wizard was nothing more than an outcast and a disgrace.   


The sorting soon began, and the boy took the opportunity to look around at his fellow students, while he waited his turn. Smiling young witches and wizards, engrossing themselves in lighthearted conversation with their neighbors. Maybe that would be him someday, happy and carefree.   


"Riddle, Tom." The old witch called out, and the boy immediately walked to the front. He perched himself carefully on the stool, and placed the hat on his head gingerly.   


_"Hmm... Now, you're certainly not the ordinary wizard, are you, boy?"_ A voice spoke smoothly inside of the boy's head, startling him._ "You're destined for greatness, I can tell you that... You have burning ambition inside you... Rather unusual for a child your age... You could do well in Gryffindor... for you are braver and more determined than most... But, no... There is rage. Rage and anger resides in you... It will devour you, boy... So I have no choice but to put you in..."_   


"SLYTHERIN!"   
  


A table near the end of the Hall erupted into cheers. The boy, by the name of Tom, quickly joined his new housemates. A few older boys slapped him on the back in congratulations, and Tom tried not to stumble over.   


"You've landed yourself in the greatest house there is, lad!" A burly Slytherin sixth year exclaimed. But the boy was already thinking of something different.   


The hat had said he possessed ambition, and he himself also knew that. For he planned to make a name for himself in the wizarding world, no matter what it took. But it had also spoken of rage and anger. What could it have meant? Tom couldn't recall being particularly angry about anything. Of course, he certainly hadn't been happy about living at the orphanage, but it was just his childhood, and he knew of no other. So, anger wasn't such a familiar emotion with Tom Riddle, and neither was happiness. He simply accepted his life the way it was, and just felt grateful if there occurred a change for the best.   


But it wouldn't last. The dark secrets that Slytherin held were enough to turn any ambitious young wizard into a dark one, and Tom would soon discover that. The influence that the older students gave would be enough to remind any young child of the anger, the hate that they had held inside them for so long. And although the young Tom never could have guessed it, the same thing was going to happen to him.   


***   


"I heard that this little lad over here is from an orphanage, is that right?" One of the older boys said, leering into Tom's face. "And to make things worse, it was a Muggle orphanage! I think we may just have a blasted mudblood in our midst!" the boy sneered at Tom.   


The other boys eyed small Tom is disgust, as if he were a bug that should be squashed. Tom could only feel shocked and angry. He had been at Hogwarts for almost a month now, but far from feeling that he belonged, he felt even more secluded than before. His fellow Slytherins seemed to think it disgusting and ridiculous that a mudblood from an orphanage at that, was able to enter their exclusive house. But Tom, knew deep down inside that he belonged in Slytherin regardless of his heritage. The question was, how would he be able to prove it to his housemates?   


He studied day and night, receiving full marks in every subject. But no one seemed to want to acknowledge his achievements the least bit. Yet, he plowed on, knowing that one day his hard work would result in an opportunity for revenge. Life at Hogwarts hadn't turned out the way he had expected it to be, but he would change everything to his liking soon enough. Only the true Slytherin would come out on top in the end, and he was the truest of all. Or so he thought.   


Tom Riddle was a lonely boy. He could often be found sitting in the library alone, after classes. He avoided the common room as much as possible, for only jeering and cruel jokes awaited him there. He had once wished so earnestly for a friend, but as time passed, and his loneliness increased, he realized that friends would do nothing for him. In his opinion, friends were capable of betraying him any second, and so they were seemingly useless. No, he needed someone who admired him, feared him enough to remain loyal. Someone who could be of much help to him in his rise to fame.   


But it wouldn't be until his second year that he finally found that 'friend'. And it was also in his second year that he would discover a new source of happiness and comfort.   


***   


"Second years and above, in the carriages! Four to one carriage!" Skarrils shouted. Tom quickly located a carriage, and climbed in. Two Ravenclaws and a fellow Slytherin were already sitting inside. The Slytherin fourth year surveyed him in disgust, but Tom forced himself to ignore the boy's disdainful expression.   


Tom followed the rest of the students as they filed into the Great Hall, and took their places at their tables. He also sat down, waiting for the sorting. He sat in silence, as no one was paying the least bit of attention to him.   


The first years finally came in, looking nervous and whispering amongst themselves. As the sorting began, many students were sorted into Gryffindor, to the Slytherin table's disdain. Tom looked upon them, believing that none of them looked worthy of joining Slytherin. This type of thinking would have struck any other Slytherin as ironic, but Tom knew better.   


"Bennet, Clio."   


Tom looked up, as a small girl sat upon the rickety stool. But as he studied her face, he almost let out a gasp of surprise. It was such a familiar face. The pale skin, the curly, jet-black hair, it could only be one person.   


_***_   


_"Mrs. Applebaum! I've brought the rolls you asked for." A small girl peered in through the door of the orphanage. She was holding a large basket full of bread, while balancing impatiently on one foot. Tom looked at her curiously._   


_"Hullo!" She noticed Tom's gaze and smiled brightly. He was taken aback at this sudden greeting, and remained silent._   


_"It's not very nice to ignore people, you know." she said, with a sniff._   


_"I- I was just surprised." Tom said sullenly, not taking his eyes off of her._   


_"Oh. Well, I'm Clio. Nice to meet you." She said, smiling._   


_"I'm Tom." he answered in a small voice._   


_But just then, Mrs. Applebaum appeared, and shooed Tom away. He ran upstairs, but peered through the railings of the stairs. Clio handed the basket to Mrs. Applebaum, who in turn, handed her a few coins. Clio turned to leave, but just before she did, she looked over at Tom, and waved cheerfully before turning on her heel._   


_***_   


Tom was thoroughly puzzled. Clio, the baker's daughter, was a witch? She had seemed nothing more than an ordinary little girl when Tom had first met her. Had she known her true identity even while living at her father's bakery, or had she found out when she received her letter, like Tom had? He planned to ask her after the sorting. But of course, there was the chance that she might not remember him.   


The small girl placed the worn hat on her head, and all the students waited in anticipation. After a few minutes, which felt like an eternity to Tom, the girl's house was decided.   


"SLYTHERIN!"   


The Slytherin table burst into cheers, and the little girl walked to her new table, slowly. She looked extremely nervous. Tom wondered why someone as seemingly sweet and cheerful as Clio would be sorted into Slytherin. Though he himself belonged to the infamous Slytherin house, he knew that it was no place for a little girl like Clio to be in.   


Tom didn't take his eyes off of her as she approached the table. But before she took a seat a few places away from him, she stared directly at Tom and smiled. He was taken aback once again, by the mysterious little Clio. She obviously seemed to remember him, but her face didn't show the least trace of surprise at seeing him at Hogwarts. Had she known all along that he was a wizard?   


After the sorting had finished, Tom followed the others back to the Slytherin common room. He walked alone, apart from the others. He was considered a known loner in the Slytherin house, but he didn't have much problem with that. The other Slytherins considered themselves powerful and evil, but it was all so transparent to Tom. He could see right through them. They didn't possess that certain glint of ambition that one would need to succeed. Of course, Slytherins were known for their rather unpleasant dispositions, but most Slytherins, Tom thought to himself, possessed nastiness that was due more to childishness than rage.   


Tom was about to walk up the stairs leading to the dormitories, when he felt a small tap on his shoulder. He turned around slowly, expecting to find the leering face of one of the older Slytherin boys. But it was Clio.   


"Hullo, Tom. Fancy meeting you here at Hogwarts. You did recognize me at the sorting, didn't you?" Clio smiled up at him, her large blue eyes sparkling.   


Tom just stared at her silently. He tried to manage a smile, but it came out looking rather sarcastic. But Clio just smiled back. Although the two just looked at each other in silence, there was something so comfortable about it. Not once did Tom find Clio to seem awkward or embarrassed. Her every move and every word was natural, and pleasant. Perhaps she struck him as mysterious, or even unhuman in a way, because he never seemed to be able to think of anything to say to her. Nobody had ever smiled at him the way that she did. It was beyond a friendly smile. He felt as though she were looking directly into his heart, into his mind when she gazed up at him.   


Clio began to follow him around often, like a sweet little sister. She would always be bubbling with stories to tell, events to explain. Tom would just sit quietly, and listen, always feeling perfectly content just hearing her voice. In his eyes, Clio was the sweetest creature to ever set foot in this world. Indeed, she understood Tom like no one else did, but there was more to her than he thought. After all, she_ was_ a Slytherin.   


But apart from Clio, Tom also met a new friend. It was a third-year Slytherin named Tobias Ferrington. Tobias was a tall boy, who had a fair amount of friends and power over the other third-years. He hadn't noticed Tom much the previous year, and hadn't bothered to get to know him. In fact, it was actually Clio who first drew his attention to Tom. Tobias had indeed, noticed Clio from her very first day at Hogwarts. She was rather hard to miss, being a picture-perfect beauty even at her young age. Why someone like Clio would insist on following quiet, sullen Tom Riddle around puzzled Tobias, and that was when he decided to find out more about this Riddle character.   


He started out by striking up a conversation with Riddle in the common room. Tobias carefully approached Tom who was in the middle of a conversation with Clio.   


"Hey there. Tom Riddle, am I right?"   


Tom looked up and nodded curtly. Clio also looked up and smiled at Tobias pleasantly.   


"I'm Tobias Ferrington, third-year." he held out his hand, and Tom shook it after some hesitation. Tobias then, offered his hand to Clio, who shook it daintily. Tobias noticed the glint of anger in Tom's face when Clio took his hand.   


"I heard that you're very talented in all your subjects." Tom just stared at Tobias, darkly. Tobias was slightly taken aback. He had never seen the second-year look so angry.   


"Well, er, I was just wondering if you might be interested in joining a club. Alexis Vanderhoff of seventh year is currently running it, and it's a club for Slytherins who are interested in learning the Dark Arts."   


Tom looked thoughtful for a second. Clio looked at Tobias curiously, having been caught by surprise at the mention of the Dark Arts. She had heard many nasty rumours about Slytherin, but she had dismissed them as merely rumours. But Tobias' suggestion had confirmed one of those seemingly absurd rumours to be true. Clio couldn't decide what to make of it. But what surprised her more, was Tom's unexpected answer.   


"Alright. I'll join then." Tom said simply, sounding neither respectful nor grateful.   


Tobias grinned. "That's excellent, mate! Well, then, we'll be holding the first meeting of the year on the 23rd, next week. I'll tell you the place and time that day."   


Tom nodded in understanding and Tobias sauntered off back to his group of friends.   


"Why did you join, Tom? Didn't you hear Tobias? They're learning_ the Dark Arts_!" Clio cried out worriedly.   


"I heard him correctly. And I'm a Slytherin too, Clio. I need the Dark Arts to succeed in this world, don't you see?" Tom said rather coldly, but his expression softened when he saw Clio's anxious face. "Don't worry. I can handle myself well enough."   


But Clio still wasn't convinced. She knew that Tom was no angel, and that he was capable of more than he seemed, but she hated the idea of him getting pulled into a dark club like that. It could only end in terrible results. And most of all, she was afraid that Tom would change. He held vast quantities of rage inside of him, but he was also deep in spirit, and wiser than most people she knew. She didn't know him well enough yet, but she had known that he was special from the day she had first met him. His eyes told so many stories; stories of sorrow, pain, ambition, hope, disappointment, determination, anger, strength, wisdom. Stories that she longed to know, but could never really bring herself to understand.   


But getting involved in the Dark Arts might just change all that. It might turn him into a monster. An evil monster like so many she had seen before. And she couldn't afford to lose the one person who connected with her like no one else ever had.   


The week passed by, and Clio grew more and more anxious the closer the 23rd approached. Tom, on the other hand, seemed perfectly calm, and did nor said anything out of the ordinary. Clio secretly hoped that he had changed his mind, but her hopes was contradicted when Tobias approached them the morning of the 23rd.   


"You haven't forgotten about the meeting, have you, boy?" he whispered to Tom in the hallway, lest any passing Ravenclaws or Gryffindors should hear. Tom shook his head. Clio strained to hear what Tobias was saying.   


"Meet us at the lake at eleven tonight. We'll all go together to the Forbidden Forest from there. Make sure not to get caught on your way out. And bring your broomstick if you have one, but it's alright even if you don't. Remember eleven o' clock, by the lake. Don't be late, and don't tell anyone else about it. Alright, mate?" Tom nodded in reply, and Clio's eyes were filled with dread.   
  
  
  
  


A/N: Why is sweet Clio in Slytherin house? Why are both Tom and Clio so much wiser than their years? What secrets could they hold? All will be revealed in due time, so please keep reading. And I'd also love a couple of reviews, if possible...^^   


Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., etc. etc. Clio belongs to me, along with the plot of this story. 


	2. keep on climbing

**Riddles Don't Cry**   


chapter 2. keep on climbing   


~*~   


_Step by step I come closer to reaching the top,_

_Every step must be placed so that I don't fall off,_

_Looking down to see about how much higher I am,_

_Another cool wind comes through brushes my skin,_

_The harder I push the tension does grow,_

_I gather my thoughts the further and further I go,_

_With some luck I just might keep on climbing,_

_So better to climb than to face a fall._

_- "The Climb" by No Doubt_   


_~*~_   


The chilly November wind stung Tom's face. The grounds of Hogwarts school were pitch-black, the only source of light being the full moon. It shone down upon the Forbidden Forest, emitting an eerie glow. Tom walked swiftly across the grass, towards the lake. Even from a distance, he could see the moonlight reflected in the still waters. Not far off, stood a group of tall wizards, all shrouded by long capes, all holding wands and some, broomsticks.   


Tom also slipped the hood of his cape over his head, and silently joined the gathering. The tallest wizard there, a handsome boy with blond hair, noticed him immediately. Tom assumed he was Alexis Vanderhoff; for he let off such an air of dignity and power. The seventh-year approached Tom and gave him a piercing look. Tom stared back coldly, but Alexis just sighed impatiently.   


"I don't recall inviting you." he narrowed his eyes, gripping his wand tightly.   


"Wait, Alexis! _ I_ invited him..." Tobias spoke up nervously.   


"And with what authority did you do so, Ferrington?" Alexis' voice grew dangerously quiet as he spoke. "What if he had told the Headmaster? I presume you have a clear idea of what I would do to you if something like that were ever to happen."   


"I- I'm sorry that I didn't get your permission first, Alexis. But, I'm sure we can trust him, right Tom?" Tobias looked close to petrified under Alexis' icy glare.   


"I have no intention of doing such a thing as informing the Headmaster about your activities. I accepted Tobias' invitation for a reason; to perfect my abilities in the Dark Arts and make a name for myself in the wizarding world. I never fall, Vanderhoff. And I plan to succeed through the Dark Arts." Tom's face was void of emotion; it was simply a cold mask moulded to hide the soul inside.   


"Succeed in the wizarding world? Hmm... well then, let's just see for ourselves how well a Mudblood can handle the Dark Arts, shall we?" Alexis laughed sarcastically, obviously not taking Tom seriously.   


"I am not a Mudblood, Vanderhoff. I'm a half-blood; my mother was a witch," Tom started angrily, but Alexis took no notice of him whatsoever.   


Alexis mounted his broomstick, and most of the older students followed suit. They lifted into the air, and began to fly towards the Forbidden Forest. Tom, and the younger students who hadn't brought broomsticks, were left with no choice but to catch up on foot. As they entered the thick growth, Alexis grounded, and joined Tom and the others. Inhuman sounds of beastly creatures could be heard in the distance. A couple of third-year Slytherins shivered nervously, but Tom didn't even flinch. He trudged along determinedly, staring straight ahead.   


They finally found themselves in a small clearing, lighted only by the moon. The wind rustled through the leaves of the towering trees, and the air grew colder by the minute. But nevertheless, everyone let their hoods down, exposing their faces to the bitter autumn wind.   


Alexis ordered the others to stand in two straight lines. One, consisting of fourth-years and under, and the other of fifth-years and over. Tobias joined the group of older students regardless of his age. Alexis also saw this but didn't protest.   


Tom found himself at the end of his line; he was the youngest wizard at the gathering. But he would never allow himself to appear weak or incapable. He stood tall and firm, contrasting sharply with the shivering third-years next to him. Alexis also noticed this out of the corner of his eye.   


"First of all, the younger students will be tested. Only the worthy will be able to receive training from me. I have no use for cowards and weaklings, those types will just waste my time." Alexis scanned the faces of the younger students, staring especially coldly at Tom. "Let us begin with... you, Jason Feldmore." Alexis pointed at one of the third-years who had been shivering and whining earlier. The boy stepped forward nervously, and Alexis sneered at him.   


"I can tell you are a weakling, already. But nonetheless, I shall test you. The worst result would probably be your death... But there's no need to worry, Feldmore." Alexis smiled cruelly. The third-year's face turned whiter than a sheet.   


"Let us see how strong-willed you are!" Vanderhoff raised his wand and spoke the incantation in a loud, commanding voice.   


"IMPERIO!"   


The third-year's face suddenly cleared of any expression. Then, he abruptly began to hop madly on the spot. He hopped higher and higher, sweat dripping down his flushed face. The older Slytherins cackled gleefully. Tom found the whole ordeal fascinating. The notion that he might one day be able to control a person completely like that made his eyes glitter.   


Feldmore stopped hopping as abruptly as he had started. But what came next, was neither funny nor entertaining. The exhausted third-year suddenly began to race towards one of the larger trees as fast as his legs would carry him, slamming himself into the thick trunk with a sickening snap. Alexis smiled cynically, watching the whole scene in an astonishingly calm manner. He then lifted the curse with an expertise flick of the wrist. Jason Feldmore began to moan painfully the moment he came to, but no one reached out to help him. He sat curled up at the bottom of the tree trunk, cradling his arm tearfully.   


"Pathetic." Alexis sneered, then glanced at Feldmore with a look of utter disgust written all over his face.   


The younger Slytherins stared at Jason, their faces filled with terror. But once one joined the 'club', Alexis' cruel tests became unevitable. And so, the next Slytherin was called up shortly, a tall fourth-year by the name of Wilkins. As he stepped forward, everyone in the clearing fell silent. Alexis didn't even hesitate to speak this time.   


"IMPERIO!"   


Wilkins began to strut the waltz, holding his imaginary partner. His face looked blissful, full of peace. The other Slytherins watched him apprehensively, waiting for the worst to come. But it never came.   


Alexis lifted the curse soon, looking bored. As Wilkins came to, and realized what had just happened, a look of relief washed over his face. He looked ready to fall to his knees and kiss the ground, thanking Vanderhoff. And he did exactly that, although not in the way Tom would have expected. Alexis suddenly kicked Wilkins hard in the back of his knees. His legs buckled, and Wilkins fell foward, moaning. Vanderhoff calmly placed a foot onto his back, surveying the other students, lazily.   


Then Alexis looked over at Tom, gesturing for him to step forward. Tom could feel his heart beating rapidly as he stared at Alexis' amused face.   


"And now, time to test our dear little _ half-blood_ ." he emphasized the word in disgust, as if to say that half-bloods were just as disgraceful as the Muggle-born. The older students laughed sarcastically, but Tom blocked out the sound of their cackling.   


"IMPERIO!"   


Tom clamped him eyes shut, bracing himself for whatever may come. He felt his mind clear of all other thoughts, and he felt as though he were floating in the clouds. One might have felt a false kind of happiness in a situation like this, but Tom Riddle knew of no real happiness, and so he didn't fall for the false kind very easily. He heard a voice in his head speak to him. _ Run to the tree! Run to that tree trunk in front of you! It won't hurt! Go, run!_   


Tom lifted a foot, ready to run, but realized what he was doing before it was too late. _ I refuse. I take orders from no one._ He thought to himself, and suddenly, he found himself back in the clearing. The curse had been lifted in a mere several seconds, to everyone's astonishment. Tom looked up at Alexis, whose face contorted. But he calmed himself and spoke in a steady voice.   


"Well, that was... well done, Riddle. But I'm afraid that I'll have to give you one more test before you are accepted into our circle." Alexis sneered.   


"If I must go through two tests, why was Ferrington accepted without any testing at all?" Tom asked coldly, but his eyes were burning with fury at this sudden unfairness.   


"The standards are different for half-bloods like you, Riddle. You couldn't possibly have expected me to treat you the way I would treat a pureblood, did you? Tobias has already proven himself through his family's lineage of Dark wizards, and his unmistakable skills in the Dark Arts. _You_, on the other hand have proven nothing!" Alexis glowered down at Tom, who glared back just as defiantly.   


And then, with a twisted smile, Vanderhoff said the incantation, "CRUCIO!"   


Suddenly, a hot, searing pain filled Tom. He felt as though his whole body were alight with scorching flames. Tom felt his body twisting, and his eyes watering, but he refused to scream. He knew he couldn't scream, not when he was that close to entering Vanderhoff's circle. So he stood as still as he could, bearing the horrific pain as well as possible.   


Finally, after what seemed like an eternity to Tom, the curse was lifted, and Tom fell to the ground involuntarily. He could still feel the aftermath of the curse flowing through his veins, and he bit his bottom lip to prevent himself from moaning aloud.   


"I hate to admit it, but you seem promising." Alexis looked down at Tom. "You're in."   


Tom felt a rush of victory, but he managed to keep his face void of any expression. He joined the older students at the other side of the clearing, while Vanderhoff tested the last student. He was a skinny third-year by the name of Demetri Caranov. He too, failed the test miserably, resulting in a broken ankle.   


"That's all, then. I've decided to cancel training with you today, so the younger students may return to their dormitories. I will, however, be holding a meeting with the older students, Ferrington included." Alexis said lazily. "Oh, and for anyone who's injured; if you go to the hospital wing, you had better not inform Madam Pomfrey about the cause of your injuries. If you do, I will see to it that you run yourself into trees so many times that there is not a single bone left unbroken in your bodies." Vanderhoff smiled cruelly, and the younger students lowered their eyes in fear.   


Tom followed the others back to the castle, limping from the pain. Apparently Alexis had applied quite a powerful Crutiatus curse on him, for Tom could still feel the searing pain coursing through his body. A walk that would normally have taken less than ten minutes took Tom almost double that time, for he could barely walk without limping. And of course, Demetri, who had a broken ankle had to be supported by Jason, who was in pretty bad shape himself. So all in all, it was certainly a painful and grueling walk back to the castle for all the young Slytherins.   


As Tom entered the Slytherin common room, Clio immediately leapt off the armchair she had been sitting in. Her eyes were red with fatigue, and her face was full of anxiety. She rushed to Tom's side at once and led him to an armchair, where he collapsed tiredly. The gentleness of her touch soothed Tom at once, and he finally let his guard down, moaning. He sunk into the chair, finally being able to express his pain freely. Luckily, the other Slytherins had all either gone up to their dormitories or were still on their way back. Tom wouldn't have wanted anyone but Clio to witness his weak side.   
  


"What in the world happened to you, Tom? Did they hurt you?" Clio's face was filled with worry, as she sat down next to Tom. She had run off to the lavatories to fetch a wet towel, and now was wiping the sweat off of Tom's face. "Who did this to you?"   


"Alexis Vanderhoff. He was testing me using curses; I've never seen curses that powerful before... but I- I passed." Tom said, struggling to smile even through the pain. Clio looked almost sorrowful, but she remained silent, busying herself by straightening up Tom's hair and robes.   


"Maybe you should go to the Infirmary..." Clio said hesitantly, unable to bear watching Tom sweat in pain and exhaustion.   


"And just nonchalantly inform Madam Pince that I was hit by two powerful curses during a meeting of the Dark Arts club?" Tom's face twisted into a cynical smile. "I'll be fine. Maybe I'll sleep down here on one of the sofas. Don't worry about me, Clio. Why don't you get up to bed now?"   


Clio looked at Tom sadly for a moment before speaking. "No, Tom. I'll stay down here with you to make sure you're alright."   


"There isn't really any need to..." Tom spoke gently, in a tone he only used for Clio.   


"No, I really would rather do so." Clio spoke softly, but firmly, and Tom gave in.   


Tom rested his head against the back of the sofa, and closed his eyes. Clio curled up next to him, leaning her head against his shoulder. There they lay all night long, looking more carefree and innocent than they could ever be. And even as he slept, Tom unconsciously placed an arm around Clio's tiny shoulders as if to promise her protection.   


And they slept on in peace, thinking of nothing but the blissful happiness that they so much longed for...   


***   


Close to a month had passed since Tom's initiation into Vanderhoff's circle, and he continued to attend meetings with the other members. To Clio's despair, he often returned bruised and scratched, but he insisted on learning the Dark Arts all the same. Clio also sensed the change that was occurring inside Tom's mind. He became colder and more unpredictable the more he learned, and although he still treated Clio the same way as he had always, he didn't seem to be the same person inside.   


One snowy December morning, Tom met Clio in the common room before breakfast, and Clio instantly sensed that something was wrong. A thoughtful frown was on Tom's face and he looked like a ghost; not aware of his surroundings, simply drowning in one's own thoughts. In fact, he would have passed right by her if she hadn't tapped him out of his trance.   


"Good morning, Tom..." Clio said and smiled, finally catching his attention. But Tom just nodded a hasty greeting and then fell back into deep thought. "I- I think I'll take a visit to the library before breakfast... I'll meet you there." Tom suddenly said, without even glancing at Clio, and then he dashed out of the common room. And so Clio was left with no choice other than to set off to the Great Hall alone.   
  


"Clio, wait up there!" A voice called out behind Clio, and she turned around immediately expecting Tom. But it Tobias who ran up to her, and Clio tried to hide her disappointment.   


"Where's Tom gone off to?" Tobias asked pleasantly, flashing her a charming smile.   


"To the library, I think..." Clio spoke doubtfully, finding it very unlikely that Tom would be late for breakfast just to go to the library.   


"Oh? Well then, would you allow me the pleasure of escorting you to the Great Hall?" Tobias said playfully, and Clio accepted with a strained smile.   


"So, how did you meet Tom at first anyway?" Tobias asked , as they walked down to breakfast together.   


"I met him a couple years ago in the Muggle village where we lived. I guessed he was a wizard; of course I couldn't be sure. But all the same, I came to Hogwarts expecting to find him here." Clio said, then sat down at the Slytherin table along with Tobias.   


"How did you guess he was a wizard, though? Did he perform magic in front of you?" Tobias asked curiously.   


"No... but I once saw him talk to a snake... I knew at the time that he most likely had some Dark magic flowing in him... But you mustn't tell a soul, Tobias..." Clio suddenly looked nervous, and seemed to be regretting her words.   


"You could tell he possessed Dark magic? But how did you know about the symptoms of Dark magic and whatnot anyway?" Tobias frowned in confusion, causing to Clio to fidget nervously.   


"I- I read it in a book..." She stammered, and Tobias didn't question further.   


Just then, Tom rushed into the Great Hall. He immediately headed over to Clio and Tobias, and grabbed Clio's arm.   


"Come quick, I've got something extremely important to tell you!" Tom said impatiently.   


"What's the matter, Tom? You're sweating," Clio commented worriedly, but he just motioned for her to follow him. The two hurried towards the doors, but before exiting, Tom gave Tobias a rather angry look which he wasn't able to interpret.   
  
  
  
  
  
  


A/N : It actually took me longer than it usually does to get this chapter out; I was a bit busy with other things, though I've been aching to write this story for a long time. By the way, a piece of advice, Tom's 'extremely important' issue is actually very important, and I did not just write it to get Clio away from Tobias.^^ Also, I had planned on revealing part of Clio's big secret in this chapter, but it just wouldn't fit! Maybe next chapter^^ Oh, and please review!   


Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter, I'm only a disturbingly obsessed fan^^;   



	3. Notice

+Notice+ 

  


Sorry to those who mistook this for an update; I'm afraid it's but an annoying notice. However, I hope that you will take the time to read it. 

  


People have been asking me why I've put this story on hold; and please don't misunderstand me, I love this story to death and I have not, I repeat NOT delayed it because it has begun to bore me! 

  


Actually, I've stopped writing for the moment because I felt I owed it to the story. Delving into the mind and life of a character such as Lord Voldemort is no easy task, and I felt that I wasn't ready to really take on such a project. I lack much in writing skill, and I didn't want to do a bad job of writing this. I'd also like to take this time to apologize and thank my beta reader at the same time; sorry I couldn't get very far! 

  


Of course, I really could use some help, if anyone is interested. I believe that this story could be put back into writing if I had a co-writer. Of course, I'm not sure how that would turn out, but if anyone is willing to co-write, and believes they are ready to take on a project like this, then please feel free to contact me. I would really appreciate it. 

  


And thank you for taking the time to read this. 

  


-Clever Fox 


End file.
